


LieV

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [8]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Jonghyun dan Minhyun mendapatkan jatah siaran LieV berdua, dan Jonghyun takut, sangat takut.





	LieV

**Author's Note:**

> Mari kita membayangkan bagaimana beraninya Minhyun jika seandainya 2hyun mendapat jatah siaran LieV berdua.

Jonghyun menatap sang manajer yang sedang tersenyum di depannya dengan perasaan dongkol. Ingin rasanya tangan Jonghyun mencekik leher seseorang, leher Minhyun lebih tepatnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang manajer ke kertas di tangannya, Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana, pada jadwal yang harus dilakoninya minggu depan.

“LieV?” sang manajer mengangguk. “Aku dan Minhyun?” sang manajer mengangguk lagi, dengan penuh semangat kali ini. “Berdua saja?” Jonghyun menolak mengakui bahwa suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menahan tangis dan amarah sekaligus. “Haruskah? Kenapa tidak berlima?”

“Apa salahnya melakukan siaran LieV berdua denganku, Jju-ya?” Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mencekik leher Minhyun.

Jonghyun mendengus. Matanya memincing. “Kau masih bertanya apa salahnya dengan siaran LieV berdua denganmu, Hwang Minhyun? Coba tanyakan pada dirimu, apa salahnya.”

“Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak siaran berdua, Jjuya. Aku sangat senang, Jjuya.”

Tangan Jonghyun refleks memukul belakang kepala Minhyun. “Tentu saja kau sangat senang, Hwang Minhyun! Apalagi dengan _setting_ kau dan aku berada di bawah satu selimut. Kau dan otak mesummu pasti sudah merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak,” Minhyun membelalakkan matanya. “Jangan pura-pura terkejut, Hwang Minhyun. Aku mengenalmu, terlalu mengenalmu, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara otak mesummu bekerja.”

Minhyun hanya balas menyeringai. Jonghyun makin ingin mencekiknya.

“Jadi? Kau setuju, Jonghyun-ah?” sang manajer bertanya.

Jonghyun mendesah, “Aku tidak setuju pun, kalau kalian berdua sudah menyetujuinya, aku bisa apa selain menerimanya?” Menoleh pada Minhyun, “Dan kau, Hwang Minhyun- _ssi_ ,” Jonghyun menekan dada Minhyun dengan telunjuknya, “Jika kau berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada saat siaran nanti, tidak ada jatah untukmu hingga tiga bulan ke depan.”

Jonghyun meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ disertai dengan suara protes Minhyun.

———

Jonghyun mendesah tidak suka melihat _setting_ ruang siaran LieV-nya dengan Minhyun. Lebih mirip _setting_ siaran LieV-nya dengan Aron _hyung_ dibanding dengan _setting_ siaran LieV NU'EST W, dengan sentuhan yang terasa lebih intim. Jonghyun mengutuk Minhyun dalam hati. Kekasih mesumnya itu pasti punya andil.

(“Kesempatan untuk _grepe-grepe_ Jonghyun saat siaran tidak datang dua kali, kau tahu,” Hwang-Mesum-Minhyun.)

Jonghyun hanya berharap, ia takkan hilang kendali dan mulai melayangkan pukulan pada Minhyun saat siaran berlangsung. Jonghyun ingat bagaimana terkejutnya ia saat kepala Minhyun tiba-tiba _nyusruk_ ke area selangkangannya saat siaran tahun baru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Duduk saja Minhyun berani melakukan hal itu, Jonghyun takut bagaimana beraninya Minhyun saat siaran sambil berbaring di bawah selimut.

(Semoga saja, siaran LieV mereka tidak berubah menjadi _live porn_.)

“Memikirkan apa?” suara Minhyun mengagetkannya.

“Memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuhmu nanti jika kau mulai berani macam-macam saat siaran.”

Minhyun mendengus. “Lucu sekali. Kau berkoar-koar seolah-olah hanya aku saja yang mesum. Kau juga mesum, Jju-ya.” Jonghyun mendelik. “Oh, iya, kau juga mesum, Sayang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan bersamaku yang mesum ini sampai selama ini jika kau sendiri tidak mesum. Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi, Jju-ya. Aku mengenalmu, sangat mengenalmu,” Minhyun menyeringai.

Jonghyun diam. Dalam hati, ia mengakui jika kadang ia pun mempunyai pikiran mesum, terlebih jika itu menyangkut Minhyun. Ia hanyalah lelaki biasa yang punya hawa nafsu. Tetapi, kadar kemesumannya tidak setinggi milik kekasihnya.

“Kenapa diam?” Minhyun merangkulkan tangannya di pundaknya, “Mengakui dalam hati jika kau juga sama mesumnya denganku?” alis Minhyun naik turun.

“Ouch!” Minhyun memegangi perutnya yang baru saja Jonghyun sikut. “Sakit, Jju-ya!”

“Tidak usah berlebihan, Min, itu hanya sentuhan pelan,” Minhyun mendelik. “Lagipula, aku tidak sengaja.”

“Sentuhan pelan? Tidak sengaja? Oh, kau mencari gara-gara denganku, Kim Jonghyun,” Minhyun menyeringai.

“Oh, kau mau membalasku? Dengan apa?”

Melihat seringai Minhyun yang melebar, Jonghyun menyesal telah bertanya.

“Oh, balasan yang sangat indah, Sayang.”

Jonghyun mendengus. “Silakan saja mencoba, Hwang Minhyun- _ssi_. Tapi ingat,” jari telunjuk Jonghyun terarah pada area selangkangan Minhyun, “Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam saat siaran nanti, tidak ada jatah untukmu selama tiga bulan, Hwang Minhyun- _ssi_.”

“Kau berkata seolah-olah kau mampu menahan hasrat selama itu, Jju-ya. Seingatku, kau hanya mampu bertahan satu bulan tanpa sentuhanku. Itupun dikarenakan konser luar Korea Wanna One.”

Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencekik leher Minhyun dan menghapus seringai dari wajah Minhyun.

Keduanya diam. Dengan Minhyun yang masih menyeringai dan Jonghyun yang cemberut menahan amarah.

“Siaran dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!” suara PD- _nim_ terdengar dari pengeras suara. “JR- _ssi_ , Minhyun- _ssi_ , silakan bersiap di tempat.”

Jonghyun menoleh pada Minhyun sekali lagi. “Ingat, kau berani berbuat macam-macam tidak ada jatah untukmu, Hwang Minhyun.”

Bukan tanpa alasan Jonghyun takut Minhyun berbuat yang tidak-tidak saat siaran. Seperti yang Minhyun katakan tadi, Minhyun sangat mengenalnya. Minhyun tahu di mana harus menyentuhnya, tahu bagaimana efek sentuhan-sentuhannya pada tubuhnya, yang bahkan hanya sentuhan kecil saja sudah membuatnya meremang menahan hasrat. Minhyun jelas tahu bagaimana memainkan tubuh Jonghyun sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jonghyun menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kiri. Mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk berbaring. Tergoda untuk meletakkan bantal di tengah-tengah sebagai benteng dari serangan monster mesum.

“Tidak jadi meletakkan bantal di tengah, Jju-ya?” Minhyun melemparkan seringai—yang sayangnya terlihat tampan—pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan dengusan malas. _Hwang Minhyun sialan_.

Siaran berjalan dengan baik untungnya. Apa yang Jonghyun takutkan tidak terjadi, belum terjadi lebih tepatnya, dan semoga tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin ancaman puasa _intercourse_ memang manjur. Sepertinya Jonghyun harus sering-sering mengancam Minhyun dengan hal itu jika akhirnya membuat Minhyun menurutinya untuk tidak macam-macam di ruang publik.

Jonghyun melirik jam di layar ponsel yang ia gunakan untuk membaca komentar dari fans. Siaran akan berakhir dua puluh menit lagi. Jonghyun mulai merilekskan tubuhnya, merasakan ancaman yang ditakutinya sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Minhyun bersikap sangat baik sampai saat ini.

“Oh! Ada pertanyaan menarik dari XX- _nim_ , yang bertanya, ‘JR- _nim_ , apakah kau merindukan para _cast_ Night Goblin?’”

Jonghyun melirik Minhyun, yang langsung berbaring miring menghadapnya setelah membaca pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya, dengan tangan kiri yang sebelumnya memegang ponsel beralih fungsi menjadi penyangga kepala.

“Ummm... ,” Jonghyun menjeda sebentar, “Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka. Kami memang sekarang jarang bertemu, tapi kami masih saling berhubungan. Grup _chat_ Night Goblin masih tetap ramai seperti biasa,” Jonghyun melemparkan senyum ke arah kamera.

“Begitukah?” dahi Jonghyun mengernyit mendengar suara Minhyun yang sedikit berubah. Kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin cemburu _lagi_ pada _hyung-hyung_ nya, bukan?

“Tentu! Kami bahkan sudah merencakan untuk makan bersama minggu depan.”

“Benarkah?” kerutan di dahi Jonghyun bertambah. Kekasihnya benar sedang cemburu. Ingin rasanya Jonghyun memutar mata, terlalu lelah dengan sifat posesif Minhyun.

”Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut, Minhyunnie.”

“Karena kau memaksa, aku pasti akan ikut,” Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengarnya, terselamatkan oleh intro lagu yang diputar oleh staff siaran.

Napas Jonghyun tercekat saat ia merasakan tangan Minhyun yang bebas—yang sedari tadi berada di balik selimut—meraba perutnya. Meraba dengan irama pelan, dengan gerakan memutar yang membuatnya meremang. Sentuhan yang Jonghyun tahu pasti apa maksudnya. Sentuhan sudah terlalu sering ia rasakan.

Jonghyun mengatupkan bibirnya, menggigit pipi bagian dalam, berusaha menahan agar tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, saat ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Minhyun bergerak menuju dadanya. Meremas pelan dadanya lalu mencubit putingnya dari luar baju yang dipakainya.

_Hwang Minhyun sialan!_

Jonghyun memaki Minhyun dalam hati. Ancamannya tidak mempan sama sekali.

_Hwang-Mesum-Minhyun sialan!_

Pandangan marah Jonghyun dibalas dengan seringai dari Minhyun. Jonghyun hanya bisa berdoa, ia akan bisa menyelesaikan sepuluh menit sisa siaran dengan selamat. Tanpa ereksi.

(Yang sepertinya tidak mungkin tidak terjadi. Jonghyun bisa merasakan bagaimana penisnya mulai mengeras seiring dengan sentuhan tangan Minhyun pada perut dan dadanya.)

Sekali lagi, Jonghyun hanya bisa memaki Minhyun dalam hati.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca...


End file.
